


Diversion

by bluemoonmaverick



Series: Supposition [19]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonmaverick/pseuds/bluemoonmaverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is part of a series that, while sticking strictly to canon, explores the theory that Sam and Jack were engaged in a clandestine romance off-screen from Season 6 onward.</p><p>This tag picks up immediately after the events of Reckoning, Part 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversion

He gazed after Samantha Carter as she walked out of his office. He sighed. Even though they'd become closer since the trip to Maybourne's planet, as far as he knew she was still engaged to the cop, the date for their wedding still set.

He knew he shouldn't have tried to kiss her, but he just couldn't help himself. At the time, she'd seemed more than willing. It reminded him of all those years together, before they began their romantic relationship, when they'd wanted each other so desperately it hurt. When they'd held entire conversations with a single glance. When they'd flirted with the line but didn't dare cross it, knowing they would be treading into forbidden territory.

Though things had cooled since their encounter in the spacecraft, and their relationship was still not what he wanted, at least it was better. They were talking again. Friends, if you will. In fact, he'd been on the verge of asking her over for breakfast just a few days ago, before Joe Spencer had barged into his kitchen wielding his fake gun.

He sighed again. He'd had some vague notion that maybe she was tired of the cop, that they could somehow start over. But he was just deluding himself. She was engaged to another man, and in any event, there was no way they could be romantically involved now. He wasn't just her commanding officer anymore; he was commander of the entire SGC.

No, he supposed he should just accept that they would never be anything other than friends from this point forward and that it was time to move on. It sure as hell would help if she'd stop wearing those damn sleeveless black tees. He shook his head to clear it of the image that thought conjured.

He thought back on their conversation just moments before. She'd been worried about Daniel, and with good reason, but he'd shut her down. The fact was that he didn't want to acknowledge that something bad might have happened to his friend. Still, he shouldn't have dismissed her concerns. She dealt with things differently than he did, and if she wanted to talk about it, then as her commanding officer, she deserved to have him hear her out.

He got up from his chair with the intention of going to find her. He had just walked out of his office, when he ran right into the new CIA agent who was here investigating the Kinsey matter.

"General," she said by way of greeting.

He stopped short. "Ah, yes, Agent..." Damn, he was no good at names.

"You can call me Kerry," she said quickly, and he could have sworn she winked at him.

He cleared his throat. "Ah, yes. Is there anything I can do for you, Agent Kerry?"

She smiled. "Well, I was just getting ready to leave in search of a meal that doesn't come on a plastic tray." She leaned in a bit closer. "I don't suppose I could convince you to show me a good steak place?"

He considered her offer and mentally shrugged. He supposed he could wait to talk to Sam. She probably had plans with the cop anyway. Hell, he wasn't a monk, and he was getting damn tired of living like one. And here was a woman who was cute, available, and most importantly not in his chain of command.

He gave her a half grin. "Meet you topside in thirty?"

She beamed at him. "It's a date."


End file.
